An Ordinary Family
Chapter 1 Pardon you, NO, you do NOT edit my page. And the first chapter is NOT called "Day of Destiny". I don't mess with your pages, you don't mess with mine. Thank you. KidGoku13 presents... DRAGON BALL Z; AN ORDINARY FAMILY Chapter 1; Arrival It was the day of destiny for Bardock. After finding his comrades Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos cruelly murdered, he set out to get the others to listen, and rebel against Frieza. But they laughed at him, saying that Frieza would never kill them. Oh, but how mistaken those poor fools were. Unable to find any help, Bardock went to face Frieza...alone. He stood, prepared to launch his attack, his final resistance, against the evil tyrant. But the other Saiyans came to their senses, and showed up just in time to stop Frieza! "You couldn't possibly hope to do this on your own. Allow us!" One smirked, and the Saiyans attacked. Frieza was dead. There was celebration and rejoicing among the masses of warriors. But not for Bardock. Not yet. He had to call his sons. He went to the space pod launching site, and got the scientists to get Raditz and Kakarot back to Planet Vegeta. Kakarot arrived within hours, but Raditz took a few days. Which was more than long enough for Bardock to recover. "Father, why have you called for me? And who's the kid?" Raditz, who was ten at the time, asked. "Frieza is dead. I figured we should all be together. And the kid is your baby brother." "What?! I have...a brother?!" "Yes. He was born a few days ago." "Amazing...he looks just like you." Raditz commented, "Where's Mother?" "Your Mother, along with Tora, Shugesh and Borgos, were ambushed on a planet called 'Meat' and didn't survive. I'm sorry..." Bardock sighed. "What?! You mean Mother is-" "Yes..." Raditz seemed as if he was about to cry. But he was brave. He could hold it in, "Don't be afraid to cry, Raditz." Bardock suggested that it would be best to leave Planet Vegeta behind, and start a new life on a new planet. The three got into a ship that was three times bigger than a space pod, but traveled the same speed as one. "Why are we going to E...E...what was it called?" Raditz asked. "E-arth? It was the planet where Kakarot was supposed to be sent. It was supposed to be a good planet to be on." Bardock explained. A Few Hours Later, After Arriving On Earth... "Raditz. Wake up. We're here." Bardock said, nudging his oldest son, and trying not to wake Kakarot up. "Five more minutes..." he snored. "WAKE UP!!" Bardock yelled, hitting Raditz on the head. That, you see, is the Saiyan form of child discipline. Surprisingly, the infant didn't wake up. "I'm up! I'm up!" "I need you to watch Kakarot and the ship while check things out." Bardock ordered. "Okay..." Raditz sighed, disappointed. Bardock went out of the pod and flew off until he could see a town. He landed, because he noticed that Earthlings couldn't fly. They sure do have low power levels... ''he thought, as he put away his scouter. He began to walk around. People starred at him strangely because of his armor. He saw a store that said 'CLOTHES' on the sign, and went inside. He noticed many different things that Earthlings wore, and thought of them as weird. "Sir, can I help you?" A man who worked at the store asked. "Huh?" Bardock turned to face the man. He was small, and old with a kind expression on his face. "You look like your having a hard time." The man said, "And you don't look like you're from these parts." "Oh, um...I'm not..." Bardock replied nervously "Well, it's none of my business, anyway. Anything particular you're looking for?" "Not really..." Bardock said, relieved. He walked over to the men's section. He arrived at the space pod after a few hours. To his relief, Kakarot wasn't awake yet. "Do I REALLY have to wear this stuff, father?" Raditz complained, as he held up a black t-shirt and khaki shorts. "Yes...These Earthlings(yes, he knows it's Earth now) have weird customs." He replied, putting on a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt. "What's the third set for?" Raditz asked. "Babies here wear clothes." Bardock said. Then, he picked up Kakarot and began to walk in the opposite direction of the city, to the woods. "Father, why don't we just fly?" "Earthlings can't, so if we don't want our cover blown, we need to stay on the ground." Bardock explained. They arrived at an open spot and Bardock pulled a DinoCap for a house out of his pocket. Kakarot woke up right after. Someone came up to them. (This someone is Goku's Grandpa from the original story) "What a cute baby. Hello. My name is Gohan. I live around here." He said, bowing. ''Weird custom..."Hello. I'm Bardock." He said, doing the same. "I'll be right back." Gohan said. He ran off to his house. "Father, how did you do that?! That thing came out of nowhere!!" Raditz said, amazed. "I think it was called a DinoCap. You push a button and it turns into a house." Bardock replied. "They have advanced technology here! I've NEVER heard of such cool things! It must of took all of our money, though." Raditz exclaimed. "Nope. Their money is worth less or something. That house only cost 200 zeni." "WHAT!! Well, one thing's for sure. These people are fools at times." "Thank you for waiting." Gohan said. "He handed Bardock a bag of diapers(why does that old man have diapers lying around, anyways?), because he noticed that Kakarot was completely naked. "What are these for?" Bardock questioned. "Just think of it as a house-warming present." Gohan then left. Category:Fan Fiction